One Direction Comes to Anubis
by HOAAmfieLuver
Summary: Fabina has broken up and Harry might take Fabian's place. Is Nina destined to be with Harry or is she going to beg Fabian for forgiveness Fabian is the one who messed up the relationship . Btw, the summary isn't the same as more chapters come in
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I do not own Hoa, One Direction, or their song, More Than This. Enjoy.

Amber's Pov

O.M.A! Mr. Sweet just annouced that One Direction is going to spend the rest of the school year here! I am definitely going to meet them now. I need to calm down, I don't want to make a fool out of myself. "Nina, have you heard that-". She cut me off by saying," Yes, Amber, you told me three days ago. But don't make a fool out of yourself because they are right over there. THEY ARE RIGHT OVER THERE!". " EEEPPP". They are right there. I just need to think about 'What would Victoria Beckham do?'. I think she'd handle this in a very calm way but in her mind when she met David Beckham, she was probably filled with joy! UGH! Joy is already trying to move in on them. She better not touch Zayn. But then again I have a bf. "Nina, are you- Nina where are you?". She said," Over here". I followed her voice and found her in the bathroom looking upset. "Aww, Nina, I know what that face means, Harry asked you out but you have a bf and now your angry". She looked at me confused," How do you know?". I said," I am your dating guru and BBF, I know everything, besides my school work, that I sat on Jerome, I also do not know how I got involved in this conversation, oh I remember, but back to the topic, what are you going to do?". "I don't know. Should I go on a date with Harry to see where it goes since I broke up with Fabian after he said he didn't care about me or my gran or should I reject Harry since I just go out of a relationship?". I was trying to get the thought of me kicking Fabian in the throat out of my head. I then said," Nina, you should...

WHEN I SAY CLIFF YOU SAY HANGER! CLIFF-HANGER! CLIFF-HANGER! Haha! Ok, I need suggestions on what Nina should do. Here are the choices.

A) Go out with Harry and forget about Fabian.

B) Reject Harry and beg Fabian to go back out with her.

I think I know which one will get the most votes but just submit your answer in the review box below! Have a 1D, HOA holiday today! I will update after 6 reviews (yeah odd number). Hope you enjoyed. Peace.

_~HoaFabina4Life_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, from the last chapter, I asked people to review me answers for the choices A or B. I know which one won. Here are the names of the people who reviewed the winning choice.

sillydevilgirl

NAVAGRL

Ishy415

nathaliakavanaghfan1

Angels4Ever101

Ok, congratulations to those who's name it up there. Now on with the story.

_Recap_

_I was trying to get the thought of me kicking Fabian in the throat out of my head. I then said," Nina, you should..._

I then said," Nina, you should totally date Harry Styles!".

"Amber! Keep your voice down unless you want to scream from the mountaintops!".

"I may consider that" I said completely forgetting about the topic.

3 hours later at Anubis (Nina's Pov)  
Since the guys didn't want 1D in their rooms, Trudy made them sleep in the girl's rooms. Niall, Louis and Liam slept on the floor in Patrcia, Mara, and Joy's room, while Zayn and Harry slept in Amber and I's room. It's really awkward to wake up with 2 boys on the floor. Especially since Harry and I are dating. Someone knocked on the door.

I said," It's open". Fabian came in. I put my head down trying to avoid eye contact even though Harry was next to me.

Harry said,"Um...Nina, do you want me.. to stay with you?".

I hesitated but then replied with a simple head nod( A/N: A no head nod), then he left.

Fabian spoke up and said,"Nina, I'm sorry I said that stuff. You know I care about you. I was just brainwashed by Joy". Then, he did something I was totally shocked by. He...

Cliffhanger. I didn't get another set of 6 reviews but I updated anyway. Bye!

_~HoaFabina4Life_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. I am so sorry that I haven't updated yet. I will update as soon as I come from the movies. I hate author notes too. I will also be taking ideas for the next chapter so you can review me your ideas for the next chapter. Thanks. I hope you enjoy my stories. Byee!  
~Hoafabina4life


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, viewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, review me ideas for the next chapter. Thanx! Also, I had one idea for what Fabian would have did (he would have kissed her and Nina would have been angry), but I wanted to make it a little different.

_Recap_

_Fabian spoke up and said,"Nina, I'm sorry I said that stuff. You know I care about you. I was just brainwashed by Joy". Then, he did something I was totally shocked by. He..._

Nina's Pov

He pulled out a gun and I immediately started shaking. He smirked at my fear. He turned around and went to lock the door. When he turned, my eyes searched the room for something sharp, hard or anything that I could hit him with that would make some impact.

He came back and said,"Nina, go back out with me".

Thoughts flew through my head. I want to say no, but for he has that gun.

"No!" I said trying to hold back the fear in my voice. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. He then clicked that little button on the gun that loads the bullet. He put his face near mine and I shrank back in fear.

He pointed the gun at Sarah's music box. He pulled back the trigger and blasted the box.

"Fabian! Why would you do that!?" then I slapped him. He then laughed at my action.

He dropped the gun and said,"I don't need that. I am stronger than you so there is no way you can beat me".

He walked over to the window. I slowly crept to the door. I tried unlocking it quietly but it made that clicking noise and I knew I only had two choices: run out of the room and have Fabian chase me with a gun and possibly shoot someone else while trying to shoot me or I dash over to get the gun and make him confess to Victor about what he did so he could get expelled and possibly go to jail.

I decided to...

Cliffhanger! Give me ideas on what she should do in the review box below!

A) Run downstairs and indanger herself along with the rest of the house

or

B) Get the gun and get Fabian expelled and possibly imprisonment.

Review your choice.

~Hoafabina4life


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I read the reviews and many of you chose B. But, I wanted A so I'm going to make 2 chapters in one: one for B and one for A. I am going to do B first. Then review me which one you liked the most. Story below! By the way I am going to stop recaping cause' I wanna get on with the story.

(B)

Fabian's Pov

I heard the door click. I turned around. I glanced at the floor when I saw her trying to sneak out. "Not so fast" I said. She turned and her face was filled with worry. We both dashed toward the gun but she got to it first. She loaded the bullet and pointed it at me.

Nina's Pov

Fabian caught me trying to sneak out. He said,"Not so fast". We both ran to the gun but I got to it faster than him. I loaded the bullet and pointed it at him. He muttered"Dangit, I am in trouble now". I smirked. I put the gun behind is back and made him go downstairs. I found some old rope and tied him to the staircase so he can't run. I called Mr. Sweet, and the police.

Fabian's Pov

I heard her say Mr. Sweet so I am guessing she called him. I don't know who she called after him though. She then shouted,"Trudy!" since Victor has kicked the bucket after tasting some elixr but we told Trudy different.

Trudy came and said very cheery "Hello, dearies! Nina, why have you got Fabian tied up like that" she said with her smile fading. Nina shot me a glare before taking Trudy into the kitchen. When I couldn't see her anymore, I started figiting with the rope. After about five minutes, I heard the door open. Mr. Sweet came in with a POLICE OFFICER! Nina called the police? I might go to jail.

Nina's Pov

I told Trudy everything. She kinda got pale. She said,"Nina, Fabian never acted like that? Why now?".

"He broke up with me for Joy but then Harry asked me out and when Fabian found out we were going out, he tried to take me back but he pulled this gun on me" I explained pointing to the gun on the counter.

"Ok, let's go back I think I heard the door open" she said.

When we walked in, Mr. Sweet and the police officer was there talking to an untied crying Fabian. Mr. Sweet looked at me and said,"Nina, Fabian is now expelled for bringing a gun on school property and is going to jail for 5 years for threating a life". They put Fabian in handcuffs and put him in a police car. I kinda was sad but he did deserve it.

When I went into the common room, I was surprised to see everyone there. I just sat down and read. Even though everyone tried to ask what happened, my lips were sealed, but I only told Harry and Amber, but Amber told everyone in the house. I was angry but then decided that they need to know what happened to their _Word-Nerd._

Finished with B. Now A is below.

(A)

Nina's Pov

There was a click on the door and I knew I was caught. He turned around. I saw him walk to the gun so I ran downstairs not knowing that everyone was in the common room. I ran and he kept shooting at me but missed. I heard two people scream. I turned and saw Amber on the floor with a bullet in her leg. I saw Harry with a bullet in his arm.

Then, Alfie and Fabian were fighting. They kept punching each other back and forth, but Alfie then knocked Fabian out cold. He ran back to Amber and said,"Are you ok?". She nodded no.

Alfie's Pov

Fabian crossed the line! Patrcia called an ambulance for Ambs and Harry.

I rode with Amber and Nina rode with Harry while Trudy drove the rest of the house there in her van.

When we got there, Fabian was there shaking Nina by her wrist and she was crying. Harry got admitted that night because the bullet didn't cause much damage. I stayed with Amber the entire night.

I hope she's alright.

Harry's Pov

I left early since the bullet wasn't much damage. I was talking to Patrcia, Eddie, Mara, and Jerome, Zayn, Niall, Louis and Liam.

We were talking about school but then Eddie pointed and said,"Look".

I turned and got angry. I thought he was outcold on the ground after Alfie punched him. I guess he needs to get punched again. Nina is crying and he is shaking her.

Eddie, Jerome, Zayn, Louis, Niall, Liam and I walked over there.

When Fabian saw us he threw Nina against the wall Niall helped her up.

Fabian then pushed some button on his watch and six other people who looked our age came behind Fabian.

He said,"These are my minions: Jake, Brian, Tim, Joe, Lewis and Mike". He smirked.

They beat up the minions and went back over to Patricia and Mara.

I punched Fabian and he fell outcold with a bloody nose. Trudy took us home.

We haven't heard from Fabian since.

Ok. Sorry if I made one longer than the other but I was in the zone. Review me which one you liked more and that's the one I'll pick up with. Byee.

~Hoafabina4life


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, since only like one person reviewed me for B, I am going to continue off with B. People, you have to REVIEW!

Harry's Pov

I was kinda happy yet sad that Fabian left. I was happy because Fabian left, but I was also sad, well angry about that he could have hurt Nina.

Zayn snapped me out of my thoughts, by whispering in my ear,"I need to talk to you, Liam, Louis and Niall". I nodded and we all walked out of the room seperately so they wouldn't think that this had something to do with them. I said,"I'll be right back" to Nina then walked out after she nodded.

We met Zayn on the porch of the house.

He broke the silence and muttered,"I have a problem".

I stood there confused as Niall said,"I know what his problem is. Ever since we got here, non-stop he has been staring at Amber and saying that he wished she was his bird(a girlfriend in british terms)".

Louis snickered and asked,"Doesn't she already have a boyfriend? That Alfie dude?".

Zayn replied,"Yeah. That's just it.".

Amber's Pov

We all suspected that the guys were talking about something that they couldn't say outloud, so they all sent me to spy on them. But, they made me take off my heels, so I had to walk on this floor bare-foot that no one has cleaned.

_"Ok, Amber, keep it together. What do I want more, to here their private conversation or my heels? For now, I'll settle for spying" _I thought.

I tiptoed to the door and put my ear to it. As soon as I heard Niall say that Zayn had a crush on me, I immediately ran back into the common room.

Jerome smirked and said,"So, what did they say?".

I was about to tell him but then I remebered Alfie would freak and say something to Zayn and then he might stop being my friend as well as the rest of them so I just said,"Nothing, I couldn't even hear them".

Mara stared at me for a bit then laughed under her breath.

She must have known that I was lying.

I hope she doesn't ask me to tell her because no one can lie to her good.

We all started talking about how wierd it was about how they left so suddenly.

Everyone was quiet when the guys walked in. Louis narrowed his eyes at everyone for getting quiet. He just sat down and fiddled with his thread on his suspenders.

Zayn's Pov

We walked in and everyone got quiet. I just ignored it and took my seat on the other side of Mara. I was kinda angry when Niall took the seat by Amber but she has a boyfriend so I guess nothing will happen. I was staring at Amber behind my dark shades. She must have noticed because she gave me a glance then blushed. Niall then looked at me and shook his head no. I sighed. Alfie must have been watching because I saw his fist clenched and he was staring at me.

I lowered my shades a little and just narrowed my eyes at him.

He mouthed,"Leave her alone".

I chuckled. I never was going to make a move anyway.

Maybe...

Amber's Pov

It got awkward and I saw Alfie, Zayn and Niall giving each other glances and glares.

I got up and walked to Nina and I's room. I needed to tell someone what I heard, so I decided to text Nina and tell her that I want all of the girls up here but don't make it obvious.

_**Text Conversation Amber: Italics**_

_**Nina:Bold Italics**_

_"Tell all the girls to come upstairs to our room, I have to tell a secret"_

_**"Ok, but why didn't you just text it to me, and I forward the message to them?"**_

_"Because, I have to tell the secret in person"_

_**"Fine, I'll text them and tell them to come now"**_

_"Ok"_

Amber's Pov

I waited about 5 minutes then everyone came into the room.

Mara, and Patricia sat on my bed and Nina and I sat on hers.

Mara spoke up and said,"What is this about?".

I said,"I have to tell you guys something. When I had to spy on Harry, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Liam, I actually did hear a tiny bit of information".

Patricia leaned and said,"Cough it up already!".

I replied,"Fine! I heard Niall say that Zayn has a minor crush on me".

I looked at them and their mouths were open wide.

Nina then said,"Do you like him?".

I looked around the room avoiding eye contact then tried to change the subject by saying,"So, Patricia, when are you going to... uh... fine I like him. But, I like Alfie".

They all stood up and left suddenly. Mara came back and said,"Amber?".

I looked up and replied,"Yeah?".

She said,"One quick question. Who do you love: Alfie or Zayn?".

I got to thinking about what she said.

I then texted Zayn and told him to come to my room. He replied instantly with an ok.

I immediately heard a knock and said,"Come in".

I saw Zayn and he was smiling a little. I patted the spot next to me and he sat.

He looked at me and then I realized we were both leaning in. I jumped up off the bed and he muttered,"I'm sorry".

I took a deep breath and said,"Zayn, I'm sorry to tell you this but, I was listening to your conversation, and I just want to let you know that I love Alfie and I can't date you".

He got up and stood right in front of me and said,"I understand. You already have a boyfriend so I shouldn't like make a move or anything".

We just stood there looking at each other and I got lost in his hazel eyes. We just kept staring until our lips touched. We kissed for about 3 seconds then I pulled away. I totally regret doing that.

He rubbed the back of his head then said,"I'm gonna go" gesturing to the door then awkwardly left but then came back for his phone and left once again.

I fell back on my bed and sighed. I didn't know what to do. I then stood up and starting pacing. I looked out the window and stared down below at the people.

I heard the door and thought it was Zayn again.

I said,"Zayn, I'm sorry we kissed but just don't tell anyone especially Alfie, ok?".

I turned and saw Alfie wide eyed. I gasped.

He yelled,"Amber, you kissed him!? And you knew you had a boyfriend! We are over".

Before he walked out, I grabbed his wrist and told him to sit.

He sat but didn't look at me. I sat next to him and said,"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too. I'll explain from the beginning".

_Flashback_

_"I called Zayn up here to tell him that I can't date him. I told him and then we leaned in but I backed out and told him that we can't kiss, since I like you. He came and stood in front of me and said that he understood then we accidently kissed then he left._

_End of Flashback_

He said,"You almost kissed him twice?! Do you even like me, Ambs?".

I said,"No".

He shook his head and walked out the door when I yelled,"I love you!".

He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and kissed me. We stood there kissing for about 2 minutes when I saw everyone standing there watching. Zayn was there too, and he just kept a frown.

Alfie then said,"I love you too".

**Done! I loved this chapter because its about AMFIE! Review me and vote for my polls! Byee!  
**

**~Hoafabina4life**


End file.
